


Don't You Forget About Me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Do you think I would forget you?” she asked, sitting up to look at his face. He shrugged.“Eventually,” he said with no hesitation. Sansa frowned.“I wouldn’t,” she replied, looking at him intently and frowning when he scoffed. “I wouldn’t!”“Sansa,” he sighed. “I’m going to university after the summer and you…you’ll have your own life to lead. Years from now, you’ll not even think about this.”Day 9 of 12 Days of Shipping: Sneaking Around Trope





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> So Sansa is seventeen and Jon is eighteen, just for reference.

“You’re slipping Snow,” she giggled giving his lip a playful bite as he pushed her against his car, pressing his body against her.

“I let you win,” he muttered, hands roaming over her clothes, a startled groan escaping him as she slipped her own hands under the hem of his trousers to squeeze his ass over his underwear.

“We’re going to get caught,” she whispered, biting his ear before gently pushing him back. Jon groaned but moved away from her with a nod. She smiled at him as she skipped over to where her own car was, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

“See you at the stand next week, Snow,” she called, blowing him a kiss as she opened her car door.

***

They were from rival schools from opposite sides of the river that split the town in two. The schools competed against each other in sports, dances and debates, the latter of which was how Sansa Stark had first met Jon Snow.

She had never cared much for the rivalry between the schools, she wasn’t a particularly competitive person, at least not enough to be mean to people from a different school. She hadn’t thought twice about striking up a conversation with Jon and his friends when he had been in the entrance hall of the school, waiting to be shown through to the main hall where the debate would be taking place.

It had started off as a bit of flirting and then, when she and Margaery had snuck into a party, he was there too. The alcohol had loosened her tongue, made her flirt more boldly, made her fingers reach and touch him. His eyes were dark as he responded to her words, her touches.

Their first kiss was messy and hungry and _perfect_.

But while she and Jon didn’t really care about the rivalry of their schools, others did including some of their family and closest friends. They hadn’t wanted any drama and they had agreed they would keep this as a casual summer fling. Nobody needed to know, nobody _would_ know.

They would arrive early for the debates at their schools, finding abandoned classrooms for a quick make-out session before going against each other in a debate. Sansa would be lying if the way they debated didn’t leave her soaking and ridiculously horny. The way he would stare at her, the passion in their words as they parleyed back and forth. She wondered how nobody had asked her if they were fucking because the sexual chemistry was always obvious to her.

She would go over to his house when his mother was at work. And then they would couple passionately, teeth marks and hickeys decorating their bodies, her lips swollen from his kisses and from biting into them as he slid between her thighs, kissing and licking her there until her voice was gone from her continuous cries of pleasure.

Sometimes, when they were really desperate, she would straddle him in his car and give him a hand job, licking his seed from her fingers until he was groaning and crashing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss, fingers scrambling with her jeans or the hem of her dress, desperate to return the favour.

***

“Oh fuck!” he groaned, watching her head bob as she sucked on his cock. His breath was hitching, his stomach beginning to clench as she worked him. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, the wet heat of her mouth driving him insane but the need to watch her was intense. He reached down, fingers curling into her hair as he started to buck up. She gripped his hips, her rhythem barely falterling as she held him down.

“I can’t….urgh… believe you’ve never..mmm…never done this…fuck!” he gasped as he tensed, his cock pushing up into her mouth and spilling down her throat. She hummed gently, moving up and licking her lips.

“Never wanted to do it before,” she replied with a shrug, watching as Jon panted helplessly.

“Well, I’m honoured,” he grinned, reaching for her and slotting their mouths together. He grinned when they parted, fingers tracing her lips and slightly parting them. He stared at them for a second before looking back at her eyes. She grinned down at him.

“You like the thought of being my first in some way don’t you?” she whispered. Jon nodded slightly and then frowned slighy as though he had done something wrong.

“I don’t care you weren’t a virgin,” he explained, perhaps afraid he had upset her. “But it is nice to be a first. I guess because it matters, you know. You’re remembered.”

“Do you think I would forget you?” she asked, sitting up to look at his face. He shrugged.

“Eventually,” he said with no hesitation. Sansa frowned.

“I wouldn’t,” she replied, looking at him intently and frowning when he scoffed. “I wouldn’t!”

“Sansa,” he sighed. “I’m going to university after the summer and you…you’ll have your own life to lead. Years from now, you’ll not even think about this.”

***

“Hey stranger,” his deep voice greeted from behind her.

Sansa’s breath hitched, memories of all their stolen moments, hungry kisses and frankly amazing couplings racing through her mind. It had been five years since she had seen him. He had gone to university in England, just as he had said, and they had lost contact. She had stayed at school for another year and then went to university in Aberdeen.

She was back in Glasgow for catch-up drinks with Margaery and apparently, Jon was also back in town. She spun around to greet him, eyes widening at his appearance.

Jon had always been attractive to her but he had matured over the last five years. His beard and moustache were thicker and Sansa had to fight the urge to lick her lips. He had been in good shape as an eighteen year old but now he seemed more muscly too.

“Hi Jon,” she said. “You look amazing!”

“So do you,” he replied, his eyes dropping down her body and back up again. She squirmed, remembering how that look used to make her wet instantly…and still could apparently.

“Are you…here alone?” she asked, casting a look around the bar. Jon’s lips twitched and he slowly shook his head.

“Single,” he explained. Sansa nodded.

“Me too,” she said, tipping her glass in a mock salute of congratulations. Jon raised his eyebrows.

“Has something happened that all the Glaswegian men have gone blind?” he asked and Sansa snorted, shaking her head.

“You used to be better with your words Snow,” she teased.

“I thought about those days a lot,” he muttered and Sansa inhales sharply, taking a large gulp of her drink before she replied.

“Me too,” she whispered, meeting his eyes.

***

“Oh, oh god!” she gasped, gripping the covers desperately as Jon pounded into her from behind, his hands gripping her waist and slamming her back against him.

“You feel as good as ..urgh…as I remember!” he panted, his other hand coming up to grasp the pillow by her head as he leaned over her, thrusting into her harder.

“I…I…” she groaned, feeling herself clench around him, her face burying into the pillow to hide her whimpers.

“Fuck!” he cried, pushing deep inside her and spilling his release. He collapsed over her, breath hitting her neck and making her shiver. She hummed appreciatively as he rolled off of her, slumping into the pillows.

It was as if those years had never happened, she thought as she glanced at him. The passion, the chemistry, the pleasure they could bring each other was all so natural. She had thought of him so often over the years, thinking about how perhaps she should have said something back then, told him she didn’t want to have it be a fling, she wanted him, always.

The idea that he might leave this hotel room, leave her again, gives her courage to speak.

“Jon,” she whispered. “Are you back home for a while?”

“Yeah, I moved back last weekend to help mum out with stuff.”

“So, um…” she started, already feeling her courage wavering. She felt his hand grasp hers gently and she glanced at him to find him watching her intently.

“Sans,” he whispered and Sansa shivered at how sweet it sounds. He curled her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. “Sneaking around with you when we were teenagers was hot. But I don’t want another fling with you. I want to be with you, properly.”

“I want that,” she said quickly, smiling at the grin that spread across Jon’s face.

“No more sneaking around,” he murmured. Sansa shrugged playfully.

“Not even at my high school reunion, for old times’ sake?”


End file.
